


What's Mine is Hers

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [42]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sharing, except one person..., no one can touch azulas things, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Her whole life, Azula had never let anyone near her stuff. Cheap stuff, expensive stuff, and things she never even used were off limits to everyone.When she started dating Ty Lee the acrobat was determined to break down her walls.Slowly, to the shock of all the people that knew Azula, Ty Lee began to use her things.Nothing made her happier than to show up at an event wearing a pair of Azula’s earrings or to be seen driving around town in Azula’s car.OR5 unconnected instances of Ty Lee exploiting Azula's new tendency to share
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Mentioned)
Series: Tyzula Things [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	What's Mine is Hers

Azula and Toph were deep in discussion about the destructive capabilities of rubber bands when Ty Lee tugged on Azula’s sleeve. 

“‘Zula,” she said, pulling her attention away from the blind earth bender. 

“What’s up Ty,” Azula said. 

“Do you have chapstick?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Sure,” Azula said, reaching into her bag. 

“Do you want it the fun way or the boring way,” Azula asked with a smirk. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“The boring way is fine,” she said. 

“Suit yourself,” Azula replied, dropping the chapstick into her outstretched palm.

“You’re going to use someone else’s chapstick,” Suki asked incredulously. 

“I think Ty Lee already has all of my cooties,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“Right,” Suki said, blushing. 

Ty Lee quickly applied the chapstick and handed it back to Azula. 

“What’s the fun way,” Sokka asked, causing Mai to groan. 

“You really had to ask that,” she deadpanned. 

Ty Lee grinned and threw her arms around Azula’s neck, pressing her lips against hers for a little bit longer than was necessary to transfer some chapstick. 

“That _is_ fun,” Sokka said. 

Suki slapped his arm.

“What? We could share chapstick the fun way,” he said to her. 

“I don’t want to share my chapstick with you,” Suki said.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
“I’m not that hungry,” Ty Lee said.

Mai, Ty Lee and Azula were sitting in a restaurant perusing the menu. 

“That’s fine,” Azula said, flipping the laminated page over. 

“I don’t think I’m going to get anything,” she continued. 

“Great choice,” Azula said, patting her hand. 

The waiter came over with his pad and stood over their table. 

“I’ll have a two egg omelette, no cheese, no toppings, no potatoes, no bread,” Mai said. “With plain water,” she added as an afterthought. 

“That’s so boring,” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Why did we even go out if you’re going to eat something that can be made for you at home.”

“It’s what I’m in the mood for,” Mai said with a shrug. “Why did we go out if you’re not going to eat,” she shot back. 

“Anything for you,” the waiter asked Ty Lee. She shook her head. 

“I’ll have the chicken tenders and a strawberry milkshake,” Azula said, handing their menus to the waiter. 

“Do you want a side salad or fries?”

Azula glanced at Ty Lee whose eyes were trained on her, wide and pleading. 

“Fries,” she sighed. 

The waiter nodded and walked away. 

Ty Lee excused herself and ran to the bathroom. 

“You don’t like strawberry milkshakes and I’ve never seen you eat a french fry,” Mai said accusingly. 

“I was in the mood,” Azula said, crossing her arms.

“Why can’t she order her own food,” Mai asked. 

“Why does it matter to you?”

When their food came Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s fries and shake and started eating quickly. 

“I thought you weren’t hungry,” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee swallowed a mouthful of milkshake and looked at Mai guiltily. 

“I wasn’t hungry when we were ordering,” she said. 

“It’s okay,” Azula said, shooting Mai a glare. “Have as much as you want,” she said, rubbing Ty Lee’s leg.

“Thanks ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said with a grin, proceeding to dip a french fry into the milkshake. 

Mai shook her head as Azula cut the breading off of her chicken nugget with a butter knife.

“Why don’t you just focus on your plain eggs,” Azula said.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee jumped down the stairs in Zuko and Azula’s house on her way to the kitchen when she encountered Aang, Sokka and Zuko watching Queer Eye on the living room TV.

“Ooh, I love this show,” she said, perching on an empty couch. “I don’t think I’ve seen this episode though.”

“I didn’t know you were here,” Aang said, looking over at the acrobat. 

Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Just assume she’s always here,” he said. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“I love your sweater,” Aang said. “It’s not really your usual style.”

Ty Lee looked down and saw the sweater in question. It was a black oversized sweater with flame designs curling up the sleeves and torso. 

“Thanks! It’s ‘Zula’s,” she said with a smile. 

“Ty,” Azula’s voice came on over the intercom. “Did you get lost on your way to the fridge? I did offer to draw you a map.” 

Ty Lee laughed and bounced over to the intercom button on the wall. 

“Sorry, I got sidetracked,” she said. 

Azula didn’t respond. 

Ty Lee turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two cans of seltzer and the entire container of goldfish. 

“Are those Gucci sweatpants,” Sokka asked as she walked by him on her way back to the stairs. 

“Also ‘Zula’s,” Ty Lee said, turning towards him. 

“Are you wearing any of your own clothes right now,” Zuko asked.

Ty Lee looked deep in thought as she patted her chest, her stomach, her waist and her leg with her free hand. 

“The hair tie is mine!” She announced after brief deliberation, pulling her braid over her shoulder and holding up the end. 

Zuko looked pale. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he said.

“What? You asked,” Ty Le asked innocently, giggling as she jumped back up the stairs.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee got up abruptly in the middle of math class and strolled across the room to Azula’s desk. 

“Ty Lee what are you doing? Sit back down,” the teacher said, taken aback. 

Ty Lee ignored her, fished her hand into Azula’s back pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. 

She slid two sticks out of it, placed one on Azula’s desk, unwrapped the other and popped it into her mouth. 

Closing the pack, she gently slid it back into Azula’s pocket and strolled back to her desk. 

The class watched the entire interaction transpire as Ty Lee sat down and started chewing the gum and solving problems as if nothing had happened. 

Azula was just as unbothered as she unwrapped her own piece of gum and started chewing it.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
“Katara is here,” Mai announced as the waterbender walked into Azula’s room. 

“Zuko just mentioned that you guys were getting ready for the party up here,” she said. 

She looked around the room. 

Mai was sitting at Azula’s vanity putting on her makeup. Ty Lee was sitting across Azula’s lap as Azula lay on her bed doing her makeup there. 

“Welcome,” Azula said from her extremely relaxed position. “Happy New Years Eve.” 

“Stop moving,” Ty Lee said. 

“Make me,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled and pressed a hand on Azula’s throat. 

Katara blushed and looked down. 

“It always feels like you’re interrupting something with those two,” Mai sighed as she continued to apply eyeliner. 

“Can I borrow that mascara quickly,” Mai said pointing at the tube on the table. 

“It’s Azula’s,” Mai deadpanned. 

“Azula, can I borrow your mascara,” Katara asked. 

“I don’t like when other people use my things,” she said as she sat up and took the brush Ty Lee had been using for her eyeshadow. She turned it around and proceeded to brush the same color onto her girlfriend’s eyelids.

Mai exhaled sharply, as close to a laugh as she usually got. 

“But,” Katara said, about to point out the hypocrisy. 

Mai shook her head. 

“Your argument is lost on them,” she said handing Katara her own mascara. “Ty Lee isn't “other people” to Azula.” 

“I’m her person!” Ty Lee said gleefully. 

“Now you stop moving,” Azula grumbled, as Ty Lee dodged out of her way. 

“Not until you say that I’m your person and that’s why you share things with me,” Ty Lee said, avoiding Azula’s hand. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Azula said indignantly, grabbing a hold of Ty Lee’s chin and pulling her back so she could finish her left eye. 

Mai scoffed, Katara looked between all three of them confused, and Azula winked at Ty Lee, causing her to giggle.


End file.
